The Messenger
by afragilelie
Summary: Now that Maggie is gone, the dotm need someone to tell them what's going on. Hades and Persephone, rulers of the underworld, have sent thier daughter to help, but before she can, she must earn the dotm's trust. Can she convince them and Maggie's sucessor
1. Default Chapter

The Messenger  
  
Sarra walked down the halls of LaBrea High, and a smile grew on her face when she saw the guys looking at her. Just then she remembered her father's orders. She was supposed to focus on the daughter of the moon who was destined to be the next Magna Mater and help protect her from the Atrox.  
  
Sarra looked around at the surrounding shadows making sure she didn't accidentally summon it. She didn't see anything odd. She stopped when she saw one of the daughters. Sarra stopped to think of which one she was. Vanessa, the one with invisibility. Let's just hope she won't make this difficult, she thought.  
  
Sarra brushed her long, silky black hair behind her shoulders and walked up to Vanessa. The blonde looked up from her locker and smiled.  
  
"Um...hello. May I help you?"  
  
"I'm new here. My name is Sarra."  
  
"Oh...Well hi. My name is Va-"  
  
"I know who you are Vanessa. Your one of them," Sarra interrupted. She figured that it was best to cut the conversation short until she could talk with all the daughters. Vanessa looked at her with a confused expression, but her eyes showed fear. Sarra leaned in towards her so that no one would hear. "I know you're a daughter of the moon. Your gift is invisibility."  
  
"I- I don't know what your talking about....I-"  
  
"Your probably wondering what happened to Maggie, or should I call her Penelope?" Sarra said with what she hoped was a sweat smile. Vanessa gulped and looked around.  
  
"How do you know about that?" The blonde asked, clearly trying to hide her fear and wonder.  
  
"I know a lot of things. It probably helps when you're the daughter of a god...but let's stick to the point here, shall we? I've been sent to help you and the others. I can tell you what I know, but you have to trust me."  
  
"I don't know you. How can I trust you? You could be a..."  
  
"What? A follower of the Atrox?" Sarra said and could feel a chill run up her spine. Vanessa searched the shadows and then met Sarra's eyes. "Look, just meet me at a church, and bring the other daughters."  
"What church, and I still don't think I can believe you."  
  
"Don't worry about what church. I'll find you. You must come. The future of the daughters depends on it." Sarra tried to calm herself, but the stubbornness of this daughter was beginning to upset her. Vanessa still looked a little reluctant and Sarra let out a deep sigh. "Please come. I have a lot to tell you."  
  
Just then, the bells rang and Vanessa hurried off to homeroom. 


	2. The Exdaughter

Sarra turned to go to her homeroom, but ran into someone. She started to fall backwards, but strong hands caught her by the arms.  
  
Sarra stared up into the deep, sea blue eyes of a handsome boy. A pleasant shiver ran threw her and she realized he was still holding her up. His hair was a dark brown, almost black color and Sarra couldn't help but look at his full lips, wondering what it felt like to kiss him. He smiled at her and she could feel a deep blush covering her face. She noticed he was much taller than her, with her being about 5' 7", and had tanned skin from playing soccer. She glanced at his soccer shirt and then into his eyes. She tried to smile friendly without blushing, but she knew her face was beat red and that her smile looked forced. He let go of her arms and Sarra stared down at the tiled floor.  
  
"Sorry about that. I was in a hurry and I guess I didn't see you there." He apologized and then hurried off to homeroom, without a glance back. Sarra's heart sunk from disappointment that he had to leave and figured she better get going also. She also decided that if she saw him again, she would introduce herself and not act so stupid.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, Sarra sat down at a bench and lifted her face up to the sun's rays. It was lunch time, but she wasn't hungry. All she felt like doing was enjoying the sun on her skin. Since she lived in the land of souls, she had never once seen daylight before. She found it nice, but she missed the darkness of home.  
  
Something was making her feel odder though. Sarra felt eyes watching her and when she searched the area, she saw all the daughters looking her way. All accept one. Jimena, the ex-daughter. Sarra wondered where she was, since she was an important part of her mission.  
  
(Why do you think Jimena is needed in Sarra's mission? Could it be because she's Maggie's replacement.....or something much greater? Please email me your ideas. I also have a picture of what Sarra and my idea of what the daughters would look like as dollz, so email me for that to. Oh, I have one of Maggie that I'm working on, if I could only get her dress right. ( I am also working on another story, that I might post on fan fiction.....but I'm not sure. It will sort of be the same, but about Maggie's unknown daughter.......it should be interesting, but I still have to write it. I only have notes and ideas written down at the moment. It will be called either "True Destiny" or "The Immortal." If you send me an email, I'll send it to you as soon as I write it, if I ever get to that part. I'm really busy right now because of volleyball and dance.) 


End file.
